Chopsticks
by girlofmanyfandoms
Summary: Mako brings Korra some fresh and hot takeout. An innocent visit to Air Temple Island ends up getting spicier than the noodles and the whole thing turns into a bout of passion and a fight for dominance.


In the back of her mind, Korra wondered if they were being too loud, and that it might not be a good idea to be doing such impure acts in such a sacred place as Air Temple Island. She brushes the thought away quickly. Mako pushed her forcefully against the wall, not worried at all of hurting her. He knew how strong she was. He lifted her up, her legs wrapping around him, straddling him, bringing him closer. His face was on her shoulder, kissing up her neck and raising goosebumps. Korra couldn't seem to contain the soft noises he was bringing out of her. She moved with him, creating friction and kindling the fire already burning inside them. Mako reciprocated and knotted his fingers into her hair, feeling his knees weaken. She reached around and tugged at the hem of his shirt, only to have him catch her hands.

"Wait… Korra," Breathless, Mako gently pushed her face away and looked down into her eyes questioningly. Impatient, Korra manages a "what is it?" before swirling her tongue over the purple marks she'd made on his neck.

"Is this really what you want?" Mako knew the roles would traditionally be reversed, but theirs wasn't by any means a normal relationship. He'd forgotten his original motive for coming to see her. Maybe it had to do with the empty takeout boxes on the floor…

Korra reached her face upward toward his. "Absolutely," she whispered into his lips. "Shhh," she tickled his skin with her lips and slowly unbinds his shirt. Mako sighed and hung his head back defeated, his previous resolve shattered. He allowed Korra to remove his shirt before forcefully pressing his lips to hers. This time, Korra caught his hands, pinning them to his sides. She would not let him dominate her. Her kisses were slow and teasing, making Mako squirm in anticipation. Briefly he wondered if she knew what she was doing to him, coming to the conclusion that this was intentional. Releasing his wrists, she then gripped his waistband and pulled his hips against hers. Korra was pleased with herself when she felt how hard this was making him. She was no expert on these matters, but she'd endured "the talk" on many awkward occasions, most recently with Tenzin. She hoped for his sake he wouldn't be unlucky enough to walk in on her and Mako, knowing Tenzin's embarrassment would be infinitely higher than either Mako or Korra's.

With one deft movement, Korra flattened him against her bed with the sound of chopsticks hitting the floor. Her knees were around his hips, taking in his muscular chest, toned arms and shoulders. One finger traced slowly, painfully slow, down his chest, past his navel, stopping at his waistband.

"_Korra,_" complained Mako, reaching toward her teasing hands, urging her to move lower. With her free hand, Korra pressed his arm back against the bed. Korra liked to be in control, and the bedroom was no exception.

"No talking."

After what seemed like a lifetime of waiting, Korra's hand crept lower. Mako twisted and grasped the sheets when he felt her hand skim over what was driving him crazy, ignoring as best he could his instincts to rip her clothes off. Too soon, she removed her hand and once again curled her fingers over his waistband. Slow, tormenting, Korra descended his boxers, moving downward with them. Mako groaned impatiently and moved his legs in an attempt to speed the process. His movements against her almost broke her will. Almost.

"No moving," Korra commanded, standing up and jerking his pants from his ankles, letting them fall to the floor. She stood at the foot of the bed, enjoying him. For a moment, she let her eyes rake over what she revealed, along with the rest of his muscular body. Only for a moment. The next, she was standing at the side of the bed, facing away from him. Korra kicked her boots off, landing among the empty takeout boxes. After the pelt from around her hips hit the floor, she glanced over her shoulder to see Mako sitting upright on her bed, watching her attentively. Piece by piece, she removed her clothes until she was left in nothing but her bindings. Korra turned and sauntered toward Mako with a spark in her eyes. She liked seeing him biting his lip hard and with clenched fists. She liked to make him sweat.

Her legs swung to straddle either side of him, making a point to taunt him with her chest in his face. Everything she did seemed so rehearsed, the way she manipulated him, drove him crazy.

Korra seemed to hesitate for a moment before leaning in to kiss him. She was surprised with the intensity with which he kissed back, and she was suddenly struggling to maintain control. Whatever fight she was putting up before was decimated when Mako took her by the waist, flipping her over so he was finally on top, finally in control. His fingers fumbled with her bindings until she was naked under him. Wasting no more time, his hand went straight to where she wanted it. She moved into his hands, her mind going blank with pleasure, crying out his name. He needed to make sure she wouldn't regret this when morning came around. With sweat rolling down both faces, Mako moved to spread her knees and took his place between them. Grazing his lips up her neck to her ear, he whispered "you're mine now" before pushing into her. He saw her eyes squeeze shut tightly as he pushed further with each thrust. Before long, she was pushing back with equal force, meeting him halfway. Skin against skin, their bodies became one, pushing and pulling, as though they were made for one another.

Korra's hands searched for Mako's to hold onto, breathing deeply as their hands entwined. He felt her back stiffen and heart beat faster in a silent scream he knew was for him. Moaning Korra's name, he tried to capture her face when this pleasure washed over him, wishing he could somehow pause and live in this moment forever. They both collapsed, panting and exhausted onto her bed. The room was steamy and hot, and felt crowded with the floor filled with food trash.

"Have… have you done this before?" Mako uttered between gasps. Korra's cheeks flushed slightly before averting her eyes and shaking her head no. He took her by the chin and tilted her face up to look at his.

"Did I… not do good?" Korra stared back with her eyebrows furrowed in worry. Their breathing dying down, Mako kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, and finally her lips before answering.

"Of course you were amazing. You're the avatar, remember?" Mako brushed the hair away from her eyes.

"Thanks for the food, city boy," a smile growing on Korra's face. "Next one's on me."

Yo yo yo readers. First smut fic, whatcha think? R & R if you'd like ~


End file.
